Mittington Random
Mittington Random is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode, ''The Kimpaloon Ultimatum. He is voiced by Jon Stewart. Role He is known to be the founder and owner of his own swimwear line company, Random Swimwear. He also serves as the sponsor for the 4th Annual Tri-State Area Music Show Awards, to which he takes great delight in. When Candace and Love Handel are about sing out their new song, "The Ballad of Kimpaloon", one of the contestants claimed that Kimpaloon doesn't exist. Candace stated that she did saw Kimpaloon once, but Mr. Random arrives and retorts at this, saying that if a fact-based song is called into a question, evidence must be given and shown to the audience within the next 24 hours. In order to prove his point, Random orders Love Handel to locked up inside a soundproof room until the end of the show. Determined to prove Kimpaloon's existence, Candace gets her brothers, Phineas and Ferb (along with their friends), to help her find Kimpaloon and bring him to the awards show. They head over to the Himalayas, where Candace mimics its voice to lure itself out from hiding. Little did the kids know that a shadowy figure is following them. And when Kimpaloon finally reveals himself to the kids, the shadowy figure captures it, revealing himself to be none other than Mr. Random himself. He finally explains that he wanted to find Kimplaoon for years in order to enact his true plan: using Kimpaloon as a ticket to help him reinvigorate the sales of old-timey bathing suits and make a fortune out of it. And to do so, he needs to unravel of Kimpaloon's secrets; as of how is he able to stand and walk, and how he can talk. As Random flies off in a helicopter taking the captive Kimpaloon, the kids swore to rescue Kimpaloon and stop Random at his tracks. The kids manage to track down Random's lair at the Himalayas, but having expected their arrival , Random sets several of his henchmen to capture the kids. The gang is then led into Random's lair, where there are several deformed Kimpaloon clones, much to the kids' horror. Also, Random has gotten himself a device that would seemingly extract Kimpaloon's life force, and he plans to infuse the life force into his latest swimwear line, which only disgusts Phineas. Fortunately, Ferb spots a plug and takes it off, causing a temporary blackout that allowed the kids to finally free Kimpaloon and make a hefty escape. Random orders his men to go after the kids and stop them, but the men aren't able to go out into the snow because they are wearing their bathing suits, which then forced Random to go off on his own. As the show is about to end, Love Handel is about to concede defeat, but the kids arrive and present out Kimpaloon to the audience. Candace then informs that Random is nothing more than a crook trying to kidnap Kimpaloon and use him for his sales gimmick. At that time, Candace and Love Handel finally play in their song, with Kimpaloon floating over the audience in a cable, resulting an outstanding ovation form the audience. As Random is fuming over the loss of his plan, swearing to get Kimaploon and rip him open for his sale gimmick and insulting over the consumers of being brainless creatures that would do anything to buy his products. Little did he find out that a microphone has picked his awful rant for everyone to hear, thus proving Candace's suspicions correct. Realizing this, Random heads to the podium and asks if everyone had heard it, to which they confirmed. This results Random to finally lose his career, and at the same time, a timer inside the podium goes off and a elixir (made by Heinz Doofenshmirtz) sprays on Random, turning his head into that of a warthog's. Angry and humiliated by this, Random walks away in defeat. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Liars Category:Business Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mad Scientist Category:Life-Drainers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trap Master Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Mutated Villains